Oczyszczony
by 7emerald7eyes
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Opis (za autorką): Harry poniósł śmierć, pokonując Voldemorta. Nad jego grobem Severus zastanawia się, ile chłopak dla niego znaczył. Zmienione.


**Tytuł oryginalny**: 'Vindicated'

**Link**: s/2601222/1/Vindicated  
**Oryginalny Autor**: Sevs-Girl72 (zgoda na tłumaczenie wyrażona)

**Tytuł tłumaczenia**: "Oczyszczony"  
**Tłumaczenie**: Emerald (proszę o pewną wyrozumiałość – to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Jednak wszelkie błędy ponosi tłumacz)

**Beta: **nieoceniona Euphoria

**Pairing**: HP/SS

**Klasyfikacja**: +12  
**Ostrzeżenia**: Tragedia (śmierć głównego bohatera), a także pewne odstępstwa od charakteru niektórych postaci (OOC).

**Opis** (za autorką): Harry poniósł śmierć, pokonując Voldemorta. Nad jego grobem Severus zastanawia się, ile chłopak dla niego znaczył.

W tekście wykorzystano słowa piosenki _Vindicated_ z repertuaru grupy Dashboard Confessional, który także został przetłumaczony, ale niezbetowany

* * *

Samotna, ciemna postać pokonywała drogę w stronę zamkowego cmentarza. Przechodząc przez bramę, strzeżoną przez dwa wykute w kamieniu anioły, Severus skierował się do świeżo wykopanego grobu.

**Harry James Potter****  
****Ur. 31 lipca 1980**  
**Zm. 31 października 2000**  
**Bohater, Przyjaciel, Mąż**  
**R.I.P.**

Nadzieja kręci się na sznurku

Niczym wolno wirujące odkupienie

Tam i z powrotem

Ten błysk przykuł moje spojrzenie

Podszeptuje mi do ucha obezwładniając hipnotyzując

Uwięziony

Oczyszczony

Myślę tylko o sobie

Popełniam błędy

Mam rację

Przysięgam, że mam rację

Wiedziałem od początku

Noszę w sobie skazę

Ale staram się jej pozbyć

Ze wszystkich sił

A teraz widzę w sobie

To, co ty widziałeś

_Był nadzieją nas wszystkich. Kiedy ujrzałem go po raz pierwszy, wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali osiem lat temu, był tak podobny do mężczyzny, który zniszczył mi dzieciństwo – do Jamesa. Chciałem go nienawidzić, naprawdę. Jednocześnie tlił się we mnie płomyk nadziei, który mógł mnie ocalić przed powtórzeniem błędu, jaki niegdyś popełniłem, jako naiwne dziecko, a ceną za to była moja niewinność. Nie wiedziałem jak zawierzyć swoje życie jedenastoletniemu dziecku, które przypominało mi tylko o bolesnej przeszłości. __  
__Spojrzałem w jego oczy, one nie należały do dręczyciela z dzieciństwa, a do Lily. Mojej przyjaciółki, powierniczki sekretów i obaw. W tych oczach odbijała się jej niewinność, ale kryło się w nich coś jeszcze. Zobaczyłem w nich swoje odkupienie. Patrzyłem w nie jak urzeczony. Zrozumiałem, że jestem gotów oddać życie za tego chłopca, tylko po to, by te oczy mogły żyć wiecznie._

Tak nieskalany

Niczym diament w twoim pierścieniu

Przycięty tak, by odbijać twoje zamiary

Niezmierzone i obezwładniające

Ten błysk przykuł moje spojrzenie

Sprawił, że jestem tak samotny, tak pragnę działać

Jestem teraz pewien, że jestem

Oczyszczony

Myślę tylko o sobie

Popełniam błędy

Mam rację

Przysięgam, że mam rację

Wiedziałem od początku

Noszę w sobie skazę

Ale staram się jej pozbyć

Ze wszystkich sił

A teraz widzę w sobie

To, co ty widziałeś

_On powrócił. Jak tylko poczułem pieczenie Znaku pierwszy raz po czternastu latach, wiedziałem, że stało się nieuniknione. Kiedy Albus spytał mnie, czy jestem gotów, spojrzałem na Ciebie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Właśnie stanąłeś twarzą w twarz z czystym, nieokiełznanym złem, z rękami, które zabijały, i przeżyłeś. Uznałem, że nie mam wyboru. Przekląłem i ukarałem samego siebie za tę słabość, ale poszedłem z powrotem do piekła, tylko dla Ciebie. Widziałeś mój największy błąd, Mroczny Znak kalający moją skórę, a mimo to patrzyłeś na mnie z nadzieją, jakbyś podświadomie wiedział, że zawsze Cię ochronię i nigdy nie skrzywdzę_

_Teraz wiem, co we mnie widziałeś… _

_Po śmierci Twojego ojca chrzestnego i kolejnym roku szkolnym, kiedy cały Twój świat zdawał się walić, zmieniłeś się; Twoi przyjaciele byli zbyt zajęci sobą nawzajem, by zauważyć, ale ja widziałem. Bywały dni, gdy rano wchodziłeś do Wielkiej Sali po nocy wypełnionej wizjami tortur i śmierci niewinnych istnień, koszmarami jakie te mary wywoływały, a Twoje oczy wciąż błyszczały nadzieją i niewinnością. Ale było w nich coś jeszcze. Zdecydowanie. Kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie i poprosiłeś o dodatkowe zajęcia z Oklumencji i Czarnej Magii, przepraszając gorąco za zajrzenie do mojej myślodsiewni… Nie wiedziałem, co myśleć, więc wyrzuciłem Cię za drzwi. Nie dlatego, że miałem Ci za złe tę prośbę. Bynajmniej, uważałem za niedorzeczne, że mam uczyć tych rzeczy kogoś, kto ma mnie ocalić. Ale wracałeś, przez dwa miesiące przychodziłeś co wieczór po lekcjach, siadałeś w moim gabinecie i odrabiałeś zadania domowe w całkowitej ciszy. W końcu przyzwyczaiłem się do Twojego stałego, cichego towarzystwa i przystałem na Twoją prośbę.__  
__Przykładałeś się do nauki z taką mocą, o jaką Cię wcale nie podejrzewałem. Niestety, nie byłeś w stanie posiąść tej wiedzy tak szybko, jakbyś chciał. Nie miałeś wystarczająco sił i przerosło Cię to do tego stopnia, że omal nie umarłeś z wycieńczenia._  
_To było najgorsze. Przesiedziałem cały tydzień przy Twoim łóżku, czekając, aż się obudzisz. Kiedy wreszcie to nastąpiło i ujrzałeś mnie, nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. W jednej chwili pojąłem, że Cię kocham, a Ty dostrzegłeś uczucie wypisane na mojej twarzy. _

_Uśmiechnąłeś się słabo i usłyszałem Twoje słowa:"__Ja ciebie też, Sev". __Patrzyłem na Ciebie, niedowierzając. Ty – tak czysta i piękna istota, byłeś zakochany we mnie. Myślałem, że żartujesz, ale Ty tylko zachichotałeś i przyciągnąłeś mnie, by skraść pocałunek. _

_W ciągu następnych dwóch lat wydarzyły się rzeczy zupełnie nowe dla nas obu. Miłość, współodczuwanie i rodzina. I nawet wtedy, kiedy nasz świat zalewał mrok, a widmo nadciągającej wojny gotowe było go pochłonąć, wszystko było dobrze, bo byłem przy Tobie. _

Więc unieś

Kąciki ust

Rozchyl je i poczuj opuszki moich palców

Zapamiętaj tę chwilę, zatrać się w niej na zawsze

Nie ma już obrony

Jedno muśnięcie i wpadnę po uszy

Zbyt głęboko żeby płynąć pod prąd

Wypuść mnie

Pozwól mi sunąć pod prąd i wypuść

_Zamierzałem stać przy Twoim boku całą bitwę, ale musiałem odciągnąć Lucjusza, kiedy Ty szedłeś wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Usłyszałem nieludzki krzyk i zanim się zorientowałem, co się stało – w sekundzie zabiłem Lucjusza, a w chwilę potem wszystko ucichło i znieruchomiało. Kiedy wyrwałem się z otępienia, szukałem Cię jak szalony, ale nie mogłem Cię nigdzie dojrzeć. Rzuciłem się w stronę tego, co pozostało po Czarnym Panu i tam Cię znalazłem. __  
__Leżałeś we krwi, której spora ilość należała do Ciebie. Widziałem w Twoich oczach, że rozumiesz, co się dzieje – że to koniec. Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Raz po raz całowałem Twoje czoło, powtarzając, żebyś wytrzymał jeszcze chwilę, ale Ty poprosiłeś, abym przestał i pocałował Cię po raz ostatni. Patrząc w te oczy, które tak kochałem, musnąłem palcami Twoje wargi, zanim włożyłem w ten pocałunek całe moje serce i duszę. Uśmiechnąłeś się i szepnąłeś:_  
— _Kocham cię.__  
__I odszedłeś._

Jestem oczyszczony

Myślę tylko o sobie

Popełniam błędy

Mam rację

Przysięgam, że mam rację

Wiedziałem od początku

Noszę w sobie skazę

Ale staram się jej pozbyć

Ze wszystkich sił

A teraz widzę w sobie

To, co ty widziałeś

Nikła nadzieja

Kręci się na sznurku

Niczym wolno wirujące odkupienie…

_Byłeś moją nadzieją, Harry i stałeś się moim odkupieniem. Teraz, po raz pierwszy w życiu mam przyszłość. Jestem wolny, mogę robić to, co chcę. Jestem naprawdę oczyszczony. Kocham Cię, Harry. Moje serce należy do Ciebie teraz i już na całą wieczność. Najdroższy, poczekaj na mnie, to nie potrwa długo._

Wstając z ziemi, Severus ruszył długą, zimną ścieżką z powrotem w stronę zamku i niepostrzeżenie wślizgnął się do podziemi. Nikt więcej nie widział go żywego.

Albus znalazł go następnego ranka, uśmiechając się smutno, gdy zbliżał się do ciała mężczyzny, którego zawsze kochał niczym własnego syna.  
— Spoczywaj w pokoju, synku, razem z Harrym.


End file.
